Conventionally, techniques are available which allow a user to perceive a position of a nearby object using a device (hereinafter also referred to as a tactile sensation display) which provides a user with stimulation through a tactile sensation. The tactile sensation display is provided, for example, on a seat or a steering wheel of an automobile to indicate the user a position of a nearby object which is outside the line of sight (e.g., see patent literature (PTL) 1, 2, and 3).